When It Rains
by smiles.lie
Summary: Slash, mentions of mpreg. Sequel to "It Was Raining" but can be read on its own. They're here. They survived. "The courves of your lips re write the history".


**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**N/A:** Hello. This is a sequel to "It Was Raining" but ca be read on its own. Big thank you to everyone who read the previous one, especially to njferrell who gave me some great ideas for this one.

Oh and again all mistakes are mine.

Warning: this is SLASH. You have been warned ;)

**When It Rains**

"It's raining" said Ginny as she opened the curtains. Daylight slipped through the window and made its path all the way through the floor towards a blond man standing in front of the full length mirror.

Draco smiled. It was raining, indeed. _It always is, _he thought. The woman handed him a white rose which the blond put into a pocket on a chest. He studied his outfit for a moment; a traditional black muggle suit. Both he and Harry agreed on them although either never explained this particular choice of clothing to any of their friends. But it didn't matter. What did matter was that they were all here: alive, safe, with no one trying to kill them in every minute of their lives. They were happy.

"Draco, you look stunning" Ginny approached him so now both of them could see their reflections in the mirror. "You know I never thought that I will live to see both of you getting married." The read head giggled and Malfoy looked at her surprised but she just smiled and put her hands up in a defense. "You know with Harry always saving the world and you always trying to save Harry…Besides all the times you almost killed each other..." Draco chuckled. Yes he knew what she was talking about; both of them were rather…hot tempered. The man turned to Ginny and gave her a hug. "Thank you for not letting us kill each other, Guinevere" He whispered and she just smiled into his shoulder. "Come on, it's time" she said as she patted him on the shoulder "You wouldn't want to be late for your own wedding now, would you?"

_The life you lead is a great creation_, _but the life you have created is even a greater one_, Draco thought to himself when he stepped into the gardens and saw Harry struggling to keep Jonathan near him. Apparently the blond boy had a different idea and was trying to chase a butterfly, in his clumsy baby way. Draco adored watching his family during the most ordinary actions. There was nothing better to eat breakfast in the morning with people that you loved the most. And rocking your baby to sleep, the baby that you have been carrying underneath your heart for nine months, was just impossible to describe to someone who had never experienced it.

The man had almost lost it all when he was seventeen, when Harry defeated Voldemort. But it all soon started slipping into the past as eight months later both of them welcomed Jonathan to the world. And from then on, there was nothing, nothing that could break their perfect lives. And now it was time. And it was raining. Draco smiled to himself as he made his way down the path to take Harry's hand and make the vows to never ever leave him - even if they were only mentioning "till the death do us apart" but Draco new better. He was a Malfoy after all and it wasn't the question of how long could, but how long a Malfoy wanted to do something. That's why no matter what, he would never stop loving Harry.

There were people complaining quietly about the weather but the new wed couple didn't care. The rain was a good sign for this family. It was raining when Draco first told his husband that he loved him and when Harry woke up after 73 hours coma. And when Jonathan was born. Yes, it was a good sign.

It was necessary to place a Tent Charm over the tables as food was getting wet and not every guest was willing to be soaking with water but still Harry and Draco had their first dance in the rain. If someone asked why, they would just smile. They didn't have to explain anything to anyone, not anymore. Ginny knew why and she would smile with them, while holding Jonathan on her knees.


End file.
